


Uncover this Flesh (Make it Yours)

by maccabird_23



Series: Anatomy of a Hybrid [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - D/W/E Hybrids, Alternate Universe - Magical Hybrids, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maccabird_23/pseuds/maccabird_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pat was many things but dumb wasn’t one of them. He knew how his teammates looked at him when he got worked up or even worst, turned on. He felt it deep in his gut and couldn’t control as the excitement, anger or arousal blossomed on his skin. Sparks of red and blue taking off from the tips of his pointy ears when he was happy. Deep reds gathering like coal along his scales when he was upset. His lips turning blistering silver before settling on frostbite red whenever he looked at Jonny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncover this Flesh (Make it Yours)

 

 

By the time Brent stumbled into his own house it was well past midnight and he was a little more than half in the bag. Stumbling around to place his keys in the right basket and his coat on the right hook, he was trying to trick his wolf brain into thinking that he was sober. Trying to control his inner need to rip off all his clothes and escape into the nearest wilderness.

 

It was minor at best and the human part of him just wanted to crawl into warm sheets, hoping the next they didn’t bring the mother of all hangovers. It was on the second step leading up to his bedroom that didn’t feel right. The hairs on his arms and back stood on ends. He perked his ears, listening for anything strange.

 

His ears picked up a staccato of thumps, heavy off the wall. Seabrook eased along the stairs, suspicious of the rhythmic sound of wood hitting plaster. He knew that living with a nineteen year old dragon could bring its own horrors.

 

He had to deal with Jonny scenting him first thing in the morning and making a disgusted face as he called him turd breath. Brent couldn’t help that wolf hybrids had a natural musk and he never signed up to be constantly judge by Mr. Serious.

 

Just outside of Toews’ door Seabs had to concede that the worst part was dragon hearing. It was for shit and Jonny never knew when Brent was home when the young dragon was jerking off. He was loud. Jon’s every thrust banging off the walls like he had a jackhammer between his legs instead of a dick. It definitely made Seabs worry about the durability of the bedframe in his guestroom.

 

He wasn’t planning on opening the door but just wanted to make sure the Jonny hadn’t broken any of his furniture. The choice however was taken out of his hands when he heard a loud shriek coming from inside the room.

 

Seabrook could feel the endorphins pumping through his bloodstream as his brain caught up with his senses. The wolf part of his brain telling him Jonny was in danger and wanting to protect the young dragon that was left in his care.

 

Dragons were many things but one thing they weren’t was vocal and with that tidbit of information Seabs went shoulder first into the door. He felt the solid structure come off its hinges as the wood shattered around his frame.  

 

The sight that met him was Jonathan and Patrick on his guestroom bed. More precisely, they were both completely naked and Jonathan was head deep between Patrick’s legs. The eighteen-year-old elf arched, legs thrown over Jonathan’s shoulders. The nineteen-year-old dragon had his knees under him, shoulders and back thrust forward like a bull ready to charge.

 

Sadly enough that was not the strangest thing that Seabs’ eyes were treated to. Both hybrids seemed to be floating mere centimeters off the bed and definitely not following Newton’s laws of gravity.

 

It seemed that Brent making this revelation broke whatever magical force had entwined the rookies because they were both dropped to the bed unceremoniously. Causing both teens to come back to Earth and Patrick catching his eyes first. They were frozen there for a second, mortification written along their faces. Then Pat snapped out of it, hitting Jonny’s shoulder blade hard until the other teen rose from the confines between Patrick’s thighs.

 

Brent didn’t know where to look that wasn’t dangerous but meeting Jonny’s eyes was probably the worst decision of his life. His eyes were still glazed over, nose and mouth smeared with sticky residue. He let out a croak from the back of his throat and looking at Jonny’s swollen, red mouth made Seabs wish he had chosen any other profession than hockey player.

 

“Sorry…” Brent yelled, the octave of his voice reaching new heights as he blinked his eyes shut. He turned, tripping over pieces of broken door and feeling for the doorframe. Trying to escape whatever hybrid porn set he had stumbled in on drunkenly. “Sorry about the door.”

 

The last words were said while he was fleeing. Finding the doorknob to his room had never felt more like solace. Banging the door shut behind him, Brent let of a sigh relief as his cackles finally settled down.  

 

Brent fell into his bed, trying to get lost under the covers and not think about what he had just witnessed. He remembered being a teenager and being more than curious about other hybrids. Being full of hormones and being hard at every fresh breeze didn’t help.

 

Being in the locker room with humans and dragons as his teammates helped. After a couple of years nothing dragons had between their legs fazed him. Their forked tongues and chainmail skin were odd at first but seeing their naked asses almost every day in the shower made their anatomy just another part of his life.

 

Elves were always something of wonder. He had played with a few, in midget and junior but the fairer hybrid was always conservative, almost protective of their bodies. The elves he had played with always preferred to shower separately, never letting other teammates see the curves and muscles of their bodies.

 

It might sound weird but as a hockey player and wolf Seabs felt that not sharing the most basic part of your self was almost selfish. Teammates shared everything and seeing the bruises and muscles that bloomed or formed is what built their bond.

 

In his youth he might have went about it the wrong way. Him and his teammates feeling that their elven forward was just snobbish, thinking he was better than the rest of them.

 

Drunkenly they scoured the Internet for scarce elven porn, watching it together and pretending they weren’t all turned on. The next day they all went into the locker room early, taping some of the more obscene pictures they had found on the inside of his locker.

 

They were all hoping to just get a rise out of him. What they hadn’t expected was the elf hybrid to get one good look of the pictures and walk out without saying a word. Two days later their coach told them he had quit the team.

 

Remembering it made a pang of regret pierce at Brent’s belly, rubbing at his stubbled face like he was trying to wipe the memory from his thoughts. In that moment he was glad that Patrick had found Jonny. Found someone on the team he felt comfortable enough with to share his naked body.

 

Brent hoped Jon appreciated it. He hoped that whatever relationship they were building made them stronger. It might be a selfish thought but Seabrook knew the Hawks were building with those two young hybrids as their backbone.

 

Their bond would be important for the future of the team and Brent understood that mixed hybrid couples faced all the obstacles. There weren’t any laws against it but society had only recently come around to accepting hetero-hybrid coupling.

 

Professional sports were a different animal altogether. There still wasn’t any out athletes, even though Seabs knew a few hockey players who were in hetero-hybrid relationships.

 

Drifting off to sleep Brent promised the world at large that he would keep their secret. He would let their strange little relationship build under his protection. He would keep his rookies safe for as long a he could.

 

Patrick was jittery and he needed to just stop. His fingers tapped endlessly at the wooden bench where he sat. His too big, starched suit feeling itchy under the collar. He knew statistically, if his hockey career panned out like he hoped that he would give thousands of interviews. It still didn’t make the first few he had to give any easier.

 

All his teammates were in the shower, giving most of their interviews while they were gross and sweaty. He always showered separately and could only do interviews when he was dressed. He shuddered at the thought of having cameras thrust into his face while he was sweaty and almost naked. His emotions from the game or practice pouring out all over his skin like he was a mood ring.

 

Pat was many things but dumb wasn’t one of them. He knew how his teammates looked at him when he got worked up or even worst, turned on. He felt it deep in his gut and couldn’t control as the excitement, anger or arousal blossomed on his skin.

 

Sparks of red and blue taking off from the tips of his pointy ears when he was happy. Deep reds gathering like coal along his scales when he was upset. His lips turning blistering silver before settling on frostbite red whenever he looked at Jonny.

 

He couldn’t fathom what it would be like to have the cameras or his own teammates catch all of these emotions play out on his naked skin just after an emotional game.

 

It was horrifying enough to have Seabs catch him and Jonny in the act, having the older wolf see him at his most intimate. It was a relief when Seabrook not so subtly told them the next morning that they could use his house for hookups and he wouldn’t tell anybody. 

 

It comforted him knowing that the one person in the entire world that knew their secret accepted them. Having that one person be a teammate made him feel protected. Like if all of this winded up splashed on the front page of Deadspin than at least one teammate would come up to bat for them.     

 

The phones and mikes being shoved in his face broke Pat out of his thoughts as he turned his attention to the media. He plastered on a one hundred watt smile, feeling the tips of his ears turn a sick blue and green from nervousness. He hoped the cameras didn’t pick up on it.

 

There was a flow of questions about being a rookie and becoming competitive on a team that had been lagging for the past couple of years. He answered them with ease, the Hawks PR and his agent putting him through the cycles of giving a good interview before he had even met the media. It made it easier to zone out at times like these. Let the camera be mesmerized by his Technicolor mouth and otherworldly eyes, while his words were as run of the mill as they came.

 

Then one of the reporters, a dragon with red curls and aging scales asked him a question and he had to pause for a beat.

 

“Excuse me.” Pat had heard the question clearly but he was hoping to buy a second to gather his thoughts or for someone from PR to intervene.

 

“I was just asking what were your thoughts on elves having a more pronounced role in hockey yet still refusing to do basic things like undress and shower with their teammates?”

 

Patrick could feel his cheek getting red, nose and ears turning an icy blue as he felt a mix of shame and anger. He tried to tamp it down, knowing that his body would not lie but at least his words could. He smiled at the reporter, lips turning to ice and cracking around his teeth. “I think its great that more elves are playing professional hockey. It shows you how the sport is growing and changing for the better. I know I wouldn’t be here without it.”

 

He looked away from the reporter, eyes scanning over the rest of the media scrum. Hoping his body language projected that he was done with that question and wanted to move on. “Next question?”

 

“But do you think its fair that elves don’t fully participate with the team?” The aging dragon persisted, shoving her phone closer to Patrick’s face. He reared back, flinching slightly and felt ice coursing down his shoulders. “Isn’t it part of team bonding?”

 

“There are six elves in all of professional hockey.” Patrick snapped, watching as the reporters in the scrum shivered from being in the proximity of his cold annoyance. “We are skill players, leaders and give our teams one hundred percent of ourselves. Elves don’t need to take off their clothes to prove this.”

 

The scrum fell silent; the air around them electric like anything could set them off. Patrick didn’t want to make headlines for this. He didn’t want the media and announcers to analyze words spewed out in a moment of anger. He knew how he sounded, like every stereotype and myth that was built up around elves. That they were aloof and arrogant, thinking they were better than every other hybrid and human.

 

From the back of the scrum a reporter, a youngish human spoke up. Irritation and sarcasm were heavy in his question. “Why do you think elves that play professional hockey like to set themselves apart from their teammates?”  

 

Patrick gaped at the reporters, not knowing how to answer such a blatantly leading questions. He knew no answer he gave would satisfy them. He could hear the tapping of phones as reporters readied for his next abysmal answer.

 

He let out a sigh of relief when a familiar face entered the scrum. With only a towel wrapped around his waist Jonny walked through the crowd of reporters, parting them right down the middle.  He walked right in front of Pat, turning his back and shielding him from the cameras.

 

“Sorry guys but we’re gonna have to cut off this interview. Coach needs to see Kaner.” Patrick sagged, boneless on the bench as he covered his face in his hands. He wasn’t going to cry but it was a close call. He watched as the reporters dispersed, leaving the dressing room.

 

Jonny turned and Pat could feel his eyes tracking his every movement like a lizard watching prey. It was comforting when coming from Jon. Made him feel protected but in that moment Pat didn’t really want anyone’s eyes on his body.

 

“What was that about?” Patrick looked up to meet Jonny’s eyes and as much as dragons were hard to read he could tell Jon was worried. He took hold of the older hybrid’s wrist, circling it with frost from his fingertips. He gave Jon a smile but it cracked and flaked off into ice as it reached his dimples. The worry lines across Jonny’s forehead creased.

 

“It nothing Jonny.” Pat pulled him forward until Toews was sat next to him. They bumped shoulders and Patrick could feel heat radiating from his dragon hybrid. “I just have to talk to Staalsy. Need to get some things sorted out.” Jonny raised an eyebrow but didn’t question him further. Patrick was glad for the reprieve.

 

Eric’s face came into frame as Patrick zoomed out on his laptop. He hadn’t used Skype a lot but his married teammates had shown him how to work it. Swearing that it kept them closer to their families while on long road trips.

 

Pat sat cross-legged on his bed in Stan Bowman’s basement, wondering if they could read his Internet history. If they knew he was talking he Eric Staal right now. The blond looked exasperated as ever, an expression that was probably stuck on his face from having to endure three younger brothers.

 

Eric had been the first elf ever drafted into the NHL, Jeff Carter being drafted only nine players later. Pat remembered being fourteen and watching Eric pulling on that Carolina Hurricanes jersey. Remembered jumping around his house and hugging his sisters while his mom tried to calm him down. He told his grandfather that day, watching the ancient elf as his eyes crinkled into a smile when he told him he was going to be drafted into the NHL like Eric Staal.

 

“What do you want midget?” Pat could feel Staal’s smirk through the screen. Streaks of golden reds blossomed along his mouth and set into his freckles like firecrackers. It warmed the frosty part of Pat’s gut that had been on edge all day.

 

“A reporter asked me about the whole shower thing with elves.” Eric rolled his eyes, his pointy ears turning blue and purple like an angry bruise. Patrick sighed as he felt his cheeks heat and he explained what went down. Eric was one of the leaders on the Carolina Hurricanes but he was so much more than that. He took care of all the elves in the NHL like they were his own teammates. If Pat had to turn to anybody for help it was Eric.

 

“You just gotta let it blow over Peeks. Next week some lizard brain is gonna lick a guys visor and all of this will be old news.” Eric went on, telling him how reporters had been sniffing around his locker room. Asking him if he could be a leader on the team if he refused to shower with them. Eric had settled for none answers and told PR to vet the questions before they got to him.

 

“But what if it doesn’t blow over?” Kane sighed, feeling his scales gray from fatigue. A thought had been playing around his head all day and he knew that Eric would be some kind of voice of reason. Patrick had been thinking about his teammates. How he had grown so close to them in a short period of time. He trusted them like they were kin. It mattered less and less that they were dragons, wolves and humans. “What if I feel comfortable enough to take one for the team? I can start taking showers with my teammates. Undressing in front of them and then the media could back the fuck off.”

 

Eric went quiet for a beat, face becoming a hardened gold before his eyes settled on Kane’s. “Do you trust your human and hybrid teammates that much? All they want to do is fetishize us. They look at us like our bodies are colorful, pretty strange paintings.” Staal arched a brow and the question was familiar. All elves had to deal with strangers’ eyes. Gazes so tangible that they felt like oily fingers running along their bodies. 

 

The thing was that Patrick never felt that way with his teammates. They treated him like a rookie, ever watchful and full of chirps but never crossing any unwanted boundaries. Being naked around them would feel weird at first but it was how they bonded.

 

Wolves, dragons and even humans were bred from creatures that spent their entire lives naked. Fairies were the only hybrid ancestors that put clothes to body to cover up their vulnerabilities. “Its different for them Eric. Being naked comes as natural as breathing and eating for them. They find us strange because we don’t.”

 

Eric paused only briefly before shaking his head, exhaling as he looked back at Patrick. His eyes were tired and Pat couldn’t remember if it was later or earlier in Carolina at this time of night. “Have any of them earned your trust Kaner? Can you honestly tell me that any of them have?”

 

Pat bit his lip, feeling dragon’s fire flush his cheeks as Jonny’s name played on his tongue. He’d known Jonathan since he was thirteen and not once did he feel like the dragon treated him like some weird artifact at a museum. Jonny had broken down every wall Pat had put up. Crushed every stereotype he had about dragons and their cold disinterest. He was the warmest person Pat knew and he’d fallen for him hard. “I’m sleeping with Jonny.”

 

Patrick watched as Eric’s faced turned like the sun, a blazing red with streaks of gold burning at his freckles. “I’m guessing your not confessing to taking naps with your teammate.” Staal’s voice was tinged with tampered anger that only an older sibling could perfect. “You’re sleeping with a dragon?”

 

“I love him.” Patrick admitted on impulse. Mixed hybrid relationships were pretty taboo but Pat knew for whatever annoyance Eric had with other hybrids he wasn’t a bigot. “And I trust him.”

 

Eric closed his eyes, shadows of wheat gold frosting his lids. The older elf murmured to himself, whispering so softly that Kane could barely hear. “You’re just a kid.” Staal met his eyes. Their silence a stalemate and Pat shrugged it off.

 

“I’m going to do it.” Patrick felt a jolt of electricity as he made his words final. He felt more like himself. For being a tiny, elf hybrid Pat always needed to be more confident than the next guy. Had to prove himself when it really mattered and this was one of those times.

 

“You know you have my support, Patty.” Eric pressed a closed fist against the screen and Kaner returned it in kind, almost feeling the sun-warm skin at his knuckles. “Whatever you have with Jonny and whenever you decide to strip for a roomful of your teammates. You have my support. As long as you consider that whatever kinship you feel right now might not last. And if you find out you can’t trust them I’ll be here for you. Elves can’t turn away kin that easily.”

 

The screen went black and Patrick was thrown into the shadows it left. Those last remarks settling in his head and laying in his stomach like a bag of bricks. He wanted to be hopeful but it was so easy to doubt.

 

It had to be past midnight. Patrick was just falling asleep when he heard the slight bang and shutter of his window. He was use to living in other people’s houses, making home with different ballet families as he switched teams. He was no longer that scared little boy who was afraid of unfamiliar surroundings but the noise sent streaks of dark blue shivers down his spine.   

 

Slight footsteps drummed along the concrete and Patrick felt his muscles twitch, stomach tightening as he prepared to attack or fend off. But before he could catch his bearings large hands pulled at his ankles, dragging him down the sheets with a hard yank.  

 

He let out a yelp as a hand smacked across his mouth, silencing his scream. A hot mouth kissed at the tip of his ear as a forked tongue slithered over the shell. Searing heat enveloped his senses, sending silver sparks down to his toes.

 

“You have to be quiet Kaner or you’re gonna wake up Bowman’s entire family.” Jonny’s heated breath melted the ice at the side of Patrick’s face, followed by a dry tongue licking down to his mouth.

 

Patrick let out a long sigh as Jonny’s mouth delved into his. He reared up, stretching the tendons in his neck to deepen the kiss. Wrapping his arms around Jonny’s neck he let the older hybrid take the brunt of his weight as he found purchase on his bed.

 

Brining his legs under him he thrust against the older boy until they were pressed tight together, chest to pelvis. It never ceased to amaze him how Jonny radiated heat like a furnace in winter. Patrick’s icy skin becoming wet with sweat, muscles slick enough for his dragon to glide his hands along.

 

Jonny broke the kiss and they both gulped in air as their eyes finally met. Once Patrick’s eyes adjusted to the dark and could make out Jonny’s shadowed figure he whacked him hard across the head. The yelp that followed was silenced by Patrick’s mouth. “That’s what you get for scaring the shit out of me. Asshole.”

 

Invisible fingers started pulling at his shirt, finding the buttons and ripping them at the seams. “I was worried about you after practice. Wanted to know how your talk with Staal went.” Jonny’s fingers smoothed down exposed chest and Patrick could never get enough of his skin. His hands were hard, scaled and heated like metal rivets pressed hot against his flesh.

 

“I had to bounce an idea off of him.” Jonny’s fingers rubbed rough circles around his cool nipples. Making him gasp and shiver but his thoughts were already turning. Being undressed just put him back in that locker room, under the disdainful gaze of reporters. “I decided that I’m gonna start undressing with the team. Start showering with you guys.”

 

Jonny’s movement stilled for a moment then he brought his hands up to Patrick’s face, tilting up his chin until their eyes met in the dark. Even through the shadows Pat could tell Jonny was radiating some kind of happiness. “That’s fucking awesome.”

 

Patrick smiled into the next kiss, letting Jonny’s joy wash over him. He let his tongue play against Jonny’s forked one, feeling out each pointed end. Chilling the inside of Jon’s mouth until they could both see their breath puffing between them.

 

“Its just that…” Jonny’s words wandered off, his fingers untying Patrick’s pajama pants. Scaled hands messaged at his hipbone, dipping into the curls at the base of his cock. He could feel himself swell under Jonny’s heated touch but Pat was still stuck on Jon’s words, nagging at the back of his head.

 

“Its just that what?” Encircling Jonny’s wrist, Patrick stopped his hand from drifting lower. Taking Jon’s larger hands Pat placed them on his hip, feeling as blunt fingernails pressed into his sides.

 

“Its dumb but it turned me on knowing I was the only guy that got to see you naked.” Jonny’s fingers drifted along the curve of his back, pushing at the soft fabric of Patrick’s pajama bottom. He wasn’t wearing any underwear. Jon’s hands sliding lower, finding hard muscle stretched tight over the rounded globes of Pat’s ass. “Like your body was my dirty little secret.”

 

Jonny caught his mouth, letting his tongue sneak out and Patrick opened up for him. It was impulsive but his mind was stuck, turning Jon’s words in his head. Did Jonny really look at him like something to covet? His flesh a shiny, pretty prize? The value of his body weighted in its oddity? Eric’s words played at the back of his head on repeat. _All they want to do is fetishize us._

 

The words stung at the back of his throat like vinegar and he coughed up into Jonny’s mouth, pushing the older dragon away so he could gulp in air. He didn’t get any reprieve as Jon’s hands went right back to his waist, pulling and yanking his pajamas down. Jonny’s mouth attacking at Patrick’s lips and nose with wet kisses.

 

He couldn’t breathe and couldn’t wrestle the strong hands as they descended, prying at vulnerable flesh with little finesse. Patrick felt greens and blues etch at his skin like a sickness, a fading bruise. His muscles felt stiff and sore like lactic acid had built up in his every fiber.

 

He could hear himself murmuring. “No. Stop. Jonny stop.” There was a part of Patrick that knew dragon’s hearing was for shit but the elven part of his brain protested. Scared of the hybrid that was groping at him, warning him that he wouldn’t stop. That he had to protect himself, his body.

 

Pat felt the ice circling his fingertips, turning his hands cold and blue. On instinct he thrust his arms forward, catching Jonny in the chest. The older boy gasped, breath coming out in a frost as his entire body went rigid. Blue streaks coursing through his veins like thunder. He caught Pat’s eyes, fear brazen as he blinked one set of eyelids and then the other before crumbling, boneless to the bed.  

 

The elf hesitated, snatching his arms back as he fully realized what he had done. When it finally dawned on him he propelled himself forward, covering the older boy with his body. Cupping Jonny’s face with anxious fingers, tapping at his cheek and trying to wake him.

 

The older boy came to back slowly, eyes flickering until they concentrated on Pat. Dragons didn’t let fear show, it was something that Patrick had learned long ago but Jonny’s eyes were full of panic. Pat had put that on his dragons face; let his hysterical elf get the better of him. Let him hurt his dragon. “I’m sorry. So sorry.”

 

Patrick’s words were mumbled, caught in the fabric of Jonny’s shirt as he mouthed down his chest. He needed to make it up to him, show Jonny that he wanted him. Make him feel better. Pat pulled at the elastic of Jon’s joggers, pushing them down along with his boxers.

 

He was met with the sight of Jonny’s flaccid dick, limp along his thigh and spikes loose around the base. The heat from Jonny’s groin invaded his senses, melting the ice away from his cheeks. The wetness tracked along his face, mixing with his tears.

 

Closing his eyes he put the tip in his mouth, tasting the slight musk and sweat. The skin was loose but hard like chainmail, like every part of Jonny. Patrick let it invade his mouth, choking as the rounded tip hit the back of his throat. He didn’t stop. Not until his lips were bruised, riding the ridges of Jonny’s spikes.

 

He gagged as his tongue flattened along the underside, feeling the thick vein on his taste buds. He snorted back mucus as it ran down his nose, feeling it get trapped in his throat along with Jonny’s cock.

 

Pat felt it grow hot and heavy in his throat, forcing his mouth wider to accept the girth. That’s when he felt fingers in his hair, grabbing at his curls. He sighed, relieved in thinking that Jonny would finish it. He could go lax, let his mind wander and let his dragon fuck his mouth until he was satisfied.

 

Pat stilled feeling as Jonny’s hands eased. He wasn’t forcing him down. Instead trying to pull him up and off. That’s when Patrick’s brain caught up with Jon’s words. “No. Stop. Pat stop.”

 

Patrick let out a cry as Jonny’s hands tried to push him away by the shoulders. He didn’t want Jon to hate him. He just wanted to show how sorry he was. He forced his mouth back down, sucking with his lips at the rough spikes that were filling with blood.

 

He came back up, gasping at the slick sound their bodies made as Jonny’s dick popped out of his mouth. He felt his scales turn red, burning pieces of coal in the tundra that was his flesh. His tongue turned to ice and he licked at Jonny’s slit, feeling the whole body tremor being pulled out of Jon.

 

Pat didn’t stop, thrusting his mouth down and fucking himself on Jonny’s cock. He closed his eyes as his entire face became wet with spit and sweat. The musk and metallic taste of Jonny going bitter at the back of his throat causing Pat to gag with he slide of his mouth. His throat was raw and sore as he worked to get the older boy off.

 

It didn’t take much longer, Jonny’s spikes scraping as his lips like sandpaper as he shot a load into Pat’s mouth. He couldn’t swallow all of it, coughing it up and letting it drip down his chin. Patrick wiped at his mouth, trying to catch his bearings.

 

A moment passed as he heaved in air, choking on the humidity of the room. Jonny’s hands found him in the dark, pulling him forward until he was laid out on the dragon’s side. He let his hand rest on Jonny’s chest, feeling as his breathing slowed. He gave a tentative kiss to the scales at the side of Jon’s neck. “I love you.”

 

It was the first time he had said it to the older boy and he inhaled, afraid to move as the words echoed off the walls. Jonny stilled for a moment before leaning down and pressing closer to Patrick. Jon placed a kissed along his mouth, words murmuring off his lips. “I love you, Pat.”

 

The air was stilted between them, heat and ice warring along their bodies. Patrick tried to close his eyes, feign sleeping in the uncomfortable silence. How long had he waited for those words, feeling them so deep in his core but now it just felt shallow. Seeping doubts playing at the back of his elven brain. They sounded eerily like Eric. _Whatever kinship you feel right now might not last._

 

 


End file.
